A Monstrous Night
by CheekyBrunette
Summary: "We could have been chilling out in the parking lot and feeling sorry for ourselves, but instead you had to go all animal on a security guard."  Robbie and Tori go to a concert, much to her initial dismay, and naturally, thing go wrong. **For Nilegirl**


**Okay, lovies! I know, Victorious! Weird! I'm a BTR girl, right? Right! So just what am I doing in this archive?**

**Well, a good while ago this lovely reader named nilegirl became my 100th person to add me to author alert! That's a big/cool number, so I let her request anything for any fandom with any characters, so long as I knew them, even if just a little bit. **

**She asked for a Tori and Robbie fic, so here it is! I LOVE doing this kind of thing... **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy my first and last Victorious fic!**

"YES!" Tori screamed, holding her laptop in the air triumphantly. She set it back on the table she was sitting at and started typing away, only to have six heads try to peer over her shoulder, trying to see what had got her so excited. A high pitched shriek pierced her ears and Trina grabbed Tori's shoulders and turned her around, ignoring her younger sister's friends still huddled around them.

"You got tickets to _Lady Gaga?"_ she squealed, not bothering to hide that fact that she was a total little monster. Trina couldn't even walk down the stairs without singing- er, _shouting _the lyrics to "The Edge Of Glory". She said it was because she loved her music, but as far as Tori was concerned, it was more about crazies finding each other. At least, she mumbled something along the lines of that whenever she found one of her albums stolen from her room. "I thought they were all sold out!"

"Actually, back stage passes," she answered, "For the 27th, and they were. I found a guy auctioning off two online."

"Hey, good for you!" Andre congratulated, but Trina just pushed him away, shuffling closer to Tori in her high heels and bending down, shimmying in excitement.

"So? Who ya gonna ask?" she asked, poking her sister with each word. Tori rolled her eyes, opening her mouth to ask the untalented girl if she wanted to come, despite knowing she was basically signing herself up for torture, but Trina held a finger up to her lips. "Can't!" she answered the unspoken question. "Wanna know why? Guess why!" Once again, Tori rolled her eyes, and opened her mouth to ask why, but was 'shh'ed once more. "I have a GIG!" she said excitedly. "I'm singing at that Groovy Smoothie on the corner by our house!" Suddenly, she got very serious. "I can't bail out on them now. They need me!" And with that, she flipped her hair with a big smile and flounced off to probably go brag about it to her friends. Tori sat befuddled for a second, but then shook it off and turned to Cat.

"Wanna go see Lady Gaga with me?" she asked hopefully, but the red head just pouted in response.

"I can't... I'm going to play fiddlesticks with my grandma... Mom says if I'm not there, that she might try to eat the pieces again, and no one would know if she's all alone." Tori knit her eyebrows together, but Cat walked off before she could ask questions as usual. It was probably for the best... She looked to Jade, but the scowl she was given immediately had her shift her gaze on Beck.

"Are you free?" she sighed, needing _someone_ to go to this concert with her. Just as he was about to say yes, Jade wrapped an arm around him.

"He's busy!" she growled, pulling him away to make date plans. That girl was so protective... She shifted to give Andre her best pleading eyes, but he slapped his hands on the table, standing up in a huff.

"Aww, no. I'm no one's fifth choice!" he said, and Tori held her hands up in mock surrender. "Gotta clean my room anyways," he muttered, walking away. His grumpiness was only met laughter, to be cut off when Tori came face to face with Robbie. She winced as he gave her his best begging face. He pointed down at the "Born This Way" t-shirt he happened to be wearing and Tori sighed, caving.

"Robbie, do you wanna go to the concert with me?" she asked, and the ventriloquist squealed.

* * *

><p>Robbie was squirming in anticipation to go backstage so violently, he looked like he was about to pee himself and seizure at the same time. Tori did her best to ignore it for sake of the night, which had actually gone pretty well so far. There was a bit of a mix up with the ice cream man outside, and the ticket guy had refused to let Rex in the building, so he had to wait in the car, but other than that, they'd been having fun. Robbie was pretty monstrous himself. Sure, it was in his usual odd, Robbie way, but it was still pretty cool.<p>

He knew everything from the lyrics to all of Gaga's songs, to her favorite food. He had even stuck claws on his fingernails for the occasion. Tori was a bit blown away, which was normal when she was with Robbie, but this time in a good way. Who would have thought Robbie with his weird hobbies and funky hair was such a fan of Lady Gaga? The whole concert was pretty amazing, and it had more of carnival freak show feel than anything else. Now, the crowds were filtering out through the doors, and the two were on their way to meet their Mama Monster.

"Monsterhug!" Robbie yelped, carried away, and practically crushed her, lifting her off the ground. She kicked her feet.

"Down, please!" she told him, and took in a big breath of air when she was let go. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Sorry, I'm just super excited. I mean, you don't just print the face of a female on your pillow unless you love her, ya know?" he asked, and Tori instantly felt awkward. She shuddered a bit and nodded. Finally, people started moving behind the curtain, and Tori became as psyched as Robbie.

"Passes?" the guard blocking the way asked, and they held out their tickets. The big man in the yellow jacket frowned down at them, crossing his arms.

"Is there a problem, sir?" Tori asked, really hoping that he glowered at everyone and that everything was fine. Of course, she was Tori Vega, and he was Robbie Shapiro. _And _everyone knew that life couldn't be normal for a Hollywood Arts kid. They never really had a chance...

"Yeah," the hulk-sized "man" said, glowering down at them. "These tickets are fake." Robbie, for a second, looked completely horrified, but then the sound of his laughter filled the air and he swung and arm around the bouncer's shoulders. He looked incredibly relaxed, which just made Tori all the more nervous.

"Haha, I think there must have been some kind of misunderstanding," Robbie said, taking a break to let another laugh out, one hand on the big man's chest to support himself as he practically doubled over. "These right here," he said, prodding the passes with a finger, "were bought online. There's no way they aren't real," he explained. He kept snorting and giggling until the guard shook him off. Robbie looked up, and the big guy came at him a bit, the pale boy flinching away in fright. "Oh, man..."

"Look," he growled, "I've been doing this my whole life. You think I can't do my job?" he asked accusingly, and Robbie blanched.

"No, sir, I just-"

"Well, I can do it just fine, and I don't need two dumb kids telling me how!" he said, sounding oddly vulnerable. Confusion etched onto Tori's face, and she frowned. Pushing Robbie out of the way, she turned to face the guard. She pulled the tickets out of his hands and looked at them closely.

"But... I got them from QWLX radio. Full price!" she told him, hoping her clearly valid source would prove that they were real. The freight-train-like man just crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"QWLX isn't a radio station!" he told her, and Tori's cheeks flushed red.

"Well! How was I supposed to know! Radio is for old people! What kid would know that?" she asked, and without turning around ordered, "Put your hand down Robbie," in a gruff voice. The other teen obliged, blushing after being called out. Within seconds, both of their arms were being wrenched behind their backs and they were being shoved down the adjacent hall.

* * *

><p>"This is all your fault," Tori said in a singsongy voice, and Robbie glowered at her.<p>

"How is this _my _fault?" Robbie asked, annoyed. "You're the one who bought backstage passes from a radio station that _doesn't exist! _I mean, really... QWXL? What would that even stand for?" Tori huffed.

"First, I don't know the radio acronym standards! Most humans don't! Second," she said, straining on the handcuffs keeping her hands tied back behind the chair she was attached to, "if you hadn't bitten the guard and tried to break free, we wouldn't be bound up like this!" Robbie stared daggers into the door. "We could have been chilling out in the parking lot and feeling sorry for ourselves, but instead you had to go all animal on a security guard."

"No one keeps me from my Momma Monster," he said, sounding demonic. Tori sighed. At least things couldn't get any worse...

"At least things can't get worse," she said aloud, a bit of hope tinging her voice. Then, due to the laws of jinxes everywhere, the lights went out, plunging them into darkness. "Oh, come on, really?" she shouted up at the ceiling, and struggling against her restraints like a psycho for a good thirty seconds.

"This is all your fault!" Robbie mocked in the same tone she had used with him just minutes before. She sighed, and her arms moved to cross in front of her before she remembered that they couldn't move.

"Okay, it's pitch black in here. See if you can move your chair towards the sound of my voice," she instructed and began singing a few bars to "Tell Me That You Love Me" to direct him over. There was a lot of scraping sounds, but nothing to indicate he was by her in the windowless room. "Are you comin-"

"Hi."

"Hi," she responded to his knee against hers. "Well... now what. I'm guessing we have some time before they arrest us... or tear out our hearts and eat them for breakfast."

"They wouldn't do that," Robbie assured her. "It's not like they're _Jade _or anything." They were both quiet for a couple minutes, and for some reason, silence in the dark was always much quieter than silence in the light. Robbie sighed. "This is worse than helping my grandma learn to use the internet," he said dejectedly. Tori nodded, despite him not being able to see it.

"In the rain so the keys keep shocking your fingers," she said, continuing his analogy.

"While trying to pedal a tandem bike up a hill at the same time."

"Except the bike isn't even a bike. It's a block of wood."

"And the hill is actually an exploding volcano."

"And your feet are getting all splintery and blistered from the wooden pedals and lava rushing down at you cause you're not wearing shoes."

"And you're naked." Tori laughed at this one because, sure, why not be naked, too?

"And you're fat," she said, determined to keep it alive.

"And you're ugly."

"And so is your grandma." Now it was Robbie's turn to laugh, and through that he leaned forward, their foreheads touching. "Hi," she squeaked.

"Hi," he responded, sounding stunned.

"Get off of me, Robbie," she told him, and he did immediately, Tori rolling her shoulders as he backed off. Quickly, boredom washed over her. "Whelp... now what?" she asked, attempting to twiddle her thumbs behind her back and failing miserably. Robbie hummed, clearly thinking...

"We could calculate how much air there is in here left to breathe," he suggested, and Tori shook her head, her long hair whipping him in the face, not on purpose. "Actually... that's a horrible idea. Plus, I have no idea how to do that," he admitted. "Well... we could-"

But Tori didn't get to find out what they could do because at that moment, the door to their room opened, and after the sudden light stopped being so blinding they took in the sight of a very familiar figure clad in nothing but a brilliant purple spandex leotard and a tight, tight, tight leather jacket. "Momma?" Robbie breathed, and a pair of scissors snipped in the lady's hand.

* * *

><p>"So... she just let you go?" Beck asked, and Tori nodded. "Even <em>after<em> Robbie bit the guard?" She had once again found herslf sitting in the quad with her best friends (and Jade) underneath an umbrella. Robbie's arm was tied up in a sling, and Tori had a gash over her left eye.

"Yep," she answered, "But then on the way out to the parking lot, Robbie tripped on the stairs, he was so excited after meeting Lady Gaga herself, and as I tried to catch him, I hit my forehead on the railing." She was met with snickers, but she blew them off.

"Smooth, but what did she say?" Andre questioned, curious. Tori scratched the back of her head.

"Um... to stay in school and that our monster meter was sizzling or something..." she answered, knowing that was wrong, but her practical concussion had knocked a lot of her memories from that night out of her. Robbie then glanced at his watched and hummed disapprovingly at it.

"Dang it... Tori, we have to go," he said, standing up and grabbing his bag, Tori following suit. Kat's eyebrows furrowed and she looked at them. She twirled a finger in her bright red hair and tilted her head, giving them a crooked stare.

"Where are you both going?" she asked, and this time Robbie was the one to answer a question.

"Ceramics," Robbie said, "It's always been my life dream to mold a vase with my thumbs." Sure, it was weird, but Tori was in. Robbie was different, but definitely a person she wanted to learn more about.

Even if it meant getting locked in dark rooms, washing clay out of her hair, and talking to a puppet.

**Meh. Whatever... This is probably my last Victorious fic cause I can't seem to do it without it being, like... ALL dialogue. So sorry for that...**

**Hope you liked it! **


End file.
